1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive systems and in particular to means for controlling the energy input to a drive system so as to obtain maximum efficiency thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is becoming increasingly critical to obtain maximum efficiency in the utilization of energy such as in the operation of drive systems. It has long been known that individual motive devices, such as internal combustion engines and the like, have readily determinable operating characteristics such that an optimum operation of the motive device for a given load power and speed may be determined. While such drive characteristics have been available, no one heretofore has been able to develop suitable control apparatus for efficient utilization of such determinable characteristics.
More specifically, the known systems for increasing efficiency in the utilization of motive drives have utilized a wide range of different apparatuses and methods directed to different parameters of the drive system which, at best, have effected less than effectively maximum efficiency of the drive devices. Illustratively, variations in internal combustion cylinder construction, compression ratios, fuel atomization, etc., have been developed toward the end of improving efficiency in the operation of drive devices, such as internal combustion engine devices. Transmissions have been developed utilizing higher speed gear ratios for permitting the driving of the load at high speed under reduced power requirements with the motor or engine operating at reduced speeds.